


Quotes That Describe His Relationships

by loverboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboi/pseuds/loverboi
Summary: Quotes that describe his relationship with everyone.





	Quotes That Describe His Relationships

**Steve/Peggy**

**❛ I have died everyday, waiting for you. ❜**

 

**Steve/Sam**

**❛ It hurts me every time I see you, realize how much I need you. ❜**

 

**Steve/Tony**

**❛ We were never the same, those nights, everything felt like magic. ❜**

 

**Steve/Bucky**

**❛ Well you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when its starts to snow, only know you love him when you let him go. ❜**

 

**Steve/Natasha**

**❛ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. ❜**

 

 

_**To Be Continued** _

 


End file.
